To determine the pattern of circulating LH, FSH, and T responses over 48 hours to a single subcutaneous injection of 100 ug nafarelin in adult males with a previously established diagnosis of hypogonadotropic hypopituitarism (e.g., panhypopituitarism, Kallmann's syndrome, Prader-Willi Syndrome, etc.).